A Guy's Thing
by forensicduck
Summary: When Nikita dies during a mission gone wrong, Michael finds comfort with a friend. Male slash, because this fandom is missing it. Rated M because there WILL be sex, and I ain't even ashamed. Well, maybe a little because I'm writing at my dad's computer.


**Title: It's A Guy's Thing  
Summary: When Nikita dies during a mission gone wrong, Michael finds comfort with a friend.  
Author's Note: This fandom has plenty of girl slash, but it misses male slash. Here's my attempt to change that. Will involve male gay sex at some point and sexual references throughout. If that ain't you're cup of tea, here's your chance to get out.  
Pairing: Michael/Ryan, maybe some Sean/Alex along the road.**

* * *

Michael has never thought of Ryan – or any man whatsoever – in this way, but he's starting to notice that there's a certain kind of charming attractiveness in Ryan's appearance. Ryan Fletcher was always clean-shaven, neatly dressed and he probably never had a bad hair day. Michael silently laughs to himself, sometimes, Ryan was the exact opposite of Michael in appearance.

Ryan has no idea of what is going through Michael's head at that moment, and is just washing the dishes in silence, putting them in the rack to dry.

After Nikita died, Ryan has been the only person who's been there for Michael. Actually, that wasn't entirely true. But Ryan was the only person who was actually allowed to see Michael like this. No one else. Alex would try – repeatedly – to talk to him and get some words out of him, and Michael would remind her that he specifically asked her to leave him alone. But then Alex would attempt to talk to him through Sean, and Michael saw right through it.

It's been eight months since Nikita had died in Michael's arms, and the last thing she told him before she went, was that he shouldn't let her death define the rest of his life. He should move on. Ryan finishes cleaning the last plate, and dries his hand before turning back to Michael. 'I guess…you should be going home now. It's getting dark outside.'

'Yeah.' Michael softly speaks and takes a few steps in Ryan's direction.

Ryan swallows a lump in his throat as he starts to realize how close Michael is starting to get. He is not sure if it's a good idea, but for some reason, there is a bit of curiosity rising up inside of him.

Michael closes the gap between them, and ignores the odd sensation that rises in his chest as his crotch collides with Ryan's. Ryan's eyes are shocked to find Michael's hands caressing the fabric of Ryan's shirt, but the bulge behind his zipper tells Michael that he definitely wants to find out what Michael is up to tonight.

'Hey…Michael?' Ryan stammers.

'Hm?'

Ryan hands clamp around the side of the kitchen sink and he fights back a groan when one of Michael's hands slip into his pants and start rubbing on his boxers. 'I wouldn't want you to do this to get over Nikita. I wouldn't want to take advantage of your emotions.'

Michael glares back into Ryan's eyes, but doesn't respond. Instead, he just leans into Ryan's neck, teasing him with his tickling breath. 'Don't worry, perfect personality. I'd be more worried about me violating you.'

Ryan frowns in confusion, still unable to function properly with Michael's hand stroking his crotch. 'I- I never said 'violating', I said taking advantage of-' Ryan's words are cut off by Michael's lips and it's definitely the first time that a kiss made his heart literally skip a beat. Michael takes his hand out of Ryan's pants to fully focus on the kiss and Ryan finds his hands wrap around Michael's chest and settle on his back, while Michael rocks his hips into Ryan's crotch and force him to back up hard against the kitchen sink. The kiss is overflowing with passion and lust and longing and Michael never expected Ryan to be so good at it.

Ryan is the first to break the kiss and Michael's already starting to hate him for it, but he is surprised when he realizes Ryan only broke the kiss to free Michael from his tie and jacket. The items quickly fall to the floor and Michael fights back the urge to roll his eyes at his friend's amateurism. Who needs eyes to untie a tie and shake off a coat? Michael brings his lips back to Ryan and their tongues are fighting for dominance as Michael's hands unbutton Ryan's shirt at the speed of light. Ryan is the first to stand there bare-chested, and Michael reminds himself to stop fantasizing about Ryan as a scrawny little guy because he was far from scrawny. Sure, he wasn't as muscular as Owen or Sean, but he had enough muscles to tease.

'Bedroom?' Michael mutters in between wet kisses, and Ryan nods his head eagerly.

'Yeah.'

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh shit, I just wrote some Ryan/Michael about to have the sex...watching Nikita will never be the same again. Oh well. This first chapter was actually sort of a prologue. I am planning on actually letting this be a story…writing some chapters that leads to the sexy times. Or do you want porn? No, a story. Porn. No, a story. Shut up and let me argue with myself!**


End file.
